Rudol von Stroheim
Rudol von Stroheim (ルドル・フォン・シュトロハイム Rudoru fon Shutorohaimu) ist ein Schurke, jedoch hauptsächlich ein unterstützender Charakter, aus Tendenz zum Kampf, dem zweiten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Ursprünglich wird Stroheim als Anführer der Nazi-Einheit in Mexiko vorgestellt, die dort die Säulenmänner erforscht. Er ist ein exzentrischer Patriot, der sein Land über alles andere stellt. Nach einem Kampf mit dem Säulenmann Santviento, der Stroheim dem Tode nahe zurücklässt, wird Stroheim von Nazi-Wissenschaftlern zu einem Cyborg umgewandelt, der sich fortan gemeinsam mit JoJo den Säulenmännern stellt. Dennoch bleibt er seinem Land und dessen Interessen stets treu und loyal ergeben. Er wird im Original von Atsushi Imaruoka und im Englischen von Dan Woren gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Stroheim ist ein Oberst der Wehrmacht und in Mexiko stationiert - er ist der Kopf des Nazi-Spionagenetzwerks in Mexiko.. Er ist zutiefst patriotisch und Deutschland treu ergeben. Er will sein Land in dem Ziel, die Welt zu erobern, auf jede mögliche Art und Weise unterstützen. Während ihren Untersuchungen finden Stroheim und seine Truppen alte Ausgrabungsstätten, in deren Zentrum ein Mann in einer Säule eingefroren ist. Sie bergen die Säule und bringen sie in ihre Basis um sie dort zu untersuchen und den Säulenmann daraus zu befreien. Erwecken von Santviento Als eine Barbierin ihn beim Rasieren versehentlich schneidet, zwingt er sie, die Wunde sauber zu lecken. Während er dann plötzlich das Rasiermesser zückt und es ihr an die Zunge hält, stürmt ein Soldat in den Raum und informiert von Stroheim, dass der alte Mann, der vom Fluss angespült wurde und den sie gefangen genommen haben, wieder zu sich gekommen ist. Stroheim sucht Speedwagon daher auf der Krankenstation auf und offenbart, dass er glaubt, dass Speedwagon ein gefährliches Geheimnis hütet, welches mit dem Mann in der Säule zu tun hat. Um ihn zum Reden zu bringen will von Stroheim ihm daher ein Wahrheitsserum injizieren lassen. Er lässt in seiner großspurigen Rede keinen Zweifel daran, dass die Nazis planen, den Mann aus der Säule zu erwecken. In ersten Tests will er die Säule mit Blut füttern und hat dafür einige mexikanische Zivilisten versammeln lassen. Sadistisch trägt er ihnen auf, einen aus ihren eigenen Reihen zu wählen, damit dieser der Säule geopfert werden kann, während der Rest von ihnen noch am selben Tag freigelassen werden soll. Überraschend meldet sich ein Kind freiwillig und von Stroheim behauptet, dass dessen Mut belohnt werden soll. Er behauptet, dass nur die Starken überleben und dass daher alle bis auf den Jungen exekutiert werden soll. Das Blut seiner dutzenden Opfer lässt von Stroheim daraufhin der Säule einflößen. Da kontinuierlich Blut in die Säule gepumpt wird, beginnt die Säule langsam, zu zerbrechen, was die Nazis als Signal sehen, dass ihre Taktik funktioniert. Von Stroheim schlägt dabei beharrlich jegliche Warnungen von Speedwagon in den Wind, da die Kammer, in der die Säule aufbewahrt wird, durch diverse Sicherheitsmaßnahmen geschützt wird. Allerdings beginnt die Säule plötzlich, durch die Risse sämtliches Blut, welches sie aufgesaugt hat, wieder auszustoßen. Gleichzeitig beginnt der Mann, sich aus der Säule zu lösen und kommt langsam benommen wieder auf die Beine. Stroheim ist begeistert und ruft, dass das Wesen einen Namen braucht und dass er sein Pate sein wird. Er beschließt, das Wesen nach dem mexikanischen Sirokko, Santviento, zu benennen, und beobachtet genüsslich, wie das Wesen sich erhebt. Als Santviento direkt ausruscht und hinfällt, lacht Stroheim wahnsinnig vor Extase. Er fragt hysterisch, was an diesem Wesen denn bitte der ultimative Organismus sein soll und befiehlt daher, dem Wesen die Tür zur nächsten Kammer zu öffnen. In dieser befindet sich ein Gefangener, dem eine der Steinmasken aufgesetzt wurde. Zuerst scheint es, als würde der Vampir Santviento einfach fressen, doch dann erkennen die Nazis, dass Santviento das Wesen in sich aufnimmt und es absorbiert. Während Stroheim dies noch begeistert kommentiert, beginnt Santviento plötzlich, zu sprechen, und nennt Stroheims Namen. Dieser fragt geschockt, wie Santviento ihn in seiner Kammer überhaupt hören kann. Im selben Moment verschwindet er plötzlich aus der Kammer, ohne dass irgendjemand erkannt hat, wie ihm dies gelungen ist. Um herauszufinden, was geschehen ist, lässt Stroheim die Überwachungsaufnahmen auswerten und erkennt, dass Santviento seinen Körper völlig verzerrt hat, um sich in die Lüftungsschächte zu zwängen. Während die Nazis dies noch verarbeiten, dringt Santviento durch den Lüftungsschacht in Observationsraum ein und fährt direkt in den Körper einer der Soldaten ein. Dann bricht er brutal aus dem Inneren des Soldaten heraus und faucht wahnsinnig, dass er sich noch nie so lebendig geführt hat. Kampf mit Santviento Stroheim beschließt nun, dass das Wesen getötet werden muss.und gibt den Befehl, Santviento zu erschießen. Das Wesen wird von den Kugeln durchsiebt, kommt aber schwerfällig wieder auf die Beine und formt mit seinen Fingern eine Pistole. Stroheim sieht dies als Zeichen dafür, dass das Wesen versucht, die Menschen zu imitieren und daher keinen eigenen Verstand besitzt. Er überlegt, dass sie Santviento daher vielleicht doch noch benutzen können, doch dann spricht Santviento in ganzen Sätzen und fragt, wer von ihnen seinen Schlaf gestört hat. Als Santviento vollends aus dem Körper des Soldaten hervorbricht und Stroheim zu kreischen beginnt, stürmt plötzlich einer seiner Soldaten auf ihn zu - es handelt sich um Joseph Joestar in Verkleidung. JoJo reißt Stroheim einige Haare aus und kann mit diesen eine Hamon-Barriere heraufziehen und dadurch sich, Stroheim und den gefangenen Speedwagon vor den Kugeln schützen, die Santviento auf die restlichen Nazis feuert. Stroheim erkennt, dass JoJo seine einzige Chance ist, gegen Santviento zu bestehen, und ruft ihm daher zu, dass das Wesen zerstört werden muss. Allerdings will JoJo zuerst testen, ob es sich bei Santviento überhaupt um ein böses Wesen handelt, was Stroheim gar nicht gefällt. JoJo weist ihn allerdings zurecht. Da sie beide nicht ansatzweise in der Lage sind, irgendetwas gegen Santviento auszurichten, sind sie im Kampf zwischen JoJo und Santviento lediglich Zuschauer. Als JoJo plötzlich zu verlieren droht und Santviento beginnt, ihn zu absorbieren, will Stroheim verzweifelt die Sprengsätze aktivieren, die er dem Vampir implantiert hatte, den Santviento in der Testkammer absorbiert hat. Bevor er dies tun kann, ruft JoJo ihm jedoch zu, dass er es unterlassen soll, da JoJo einen Plan hat. Tatsächlich kann JoJo Santviento schwächen und ruft Stroheim dann fragend zu, ob das Sonnenlicht diesem schadet. Stroheim verrät daraufhin, dass auf den Wandinschriften in der Ausgrabungsstätte tatsächlich stand, dass Sonnenlicht Santviento vernichten kann. Da Santviento sich aber wieder zur Wehr setzt, als JoJo versucht, ihn die Treppen des Bunkers hinaufzuschleppen, überwindet Stroheim seine Angst und stürzt sich die Treppe hinauf. Er will für JoJo die Bunkertür öffnen, damit das Sonnenlicht hineinströmen und Santviento töten kann, aber Santviento lässt daraufhin von Stroheim ab und umschlingt ihn mit Fleischranken, die aus seinem Körper herausfahren. Stroheim ruft JoJo daraufhin zu, dass dieser eine der Äxte von den Wänden verwenden soll, um ihm das Bein abzuhacken, welches Santviento umschlingt. JoJo gehorcht und hackt Stroheim das Bein ab, woraufhin der Hauptmann sich mit letzter Kraft nach vorne wirft und die Bunkertür öffnet. Sofort wird der Raum von gleißendem Licht erfüllt, welches Santviento erhebliche Schmerzen zufügt. Um nicht durch das Sonnenlicht getötet zu werden, stürzt Santviento sich nun auf Stroheim und fährt durch die Beinwunde in dessen Körper ein. Stroheim beginnt sofort, zu kreischen und zu verzweifeln, als er erkennt, dass sich das Wesen in seinem Körper befindet. Plötzlich richtet Stroheim sich auf, da Santviento versucht, von innen heraus die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Als Stroheim erkennt, was ihm droht, beschließt er, sich selbst zu opfern und zückt eine Granate von seinem Gürtel, die er sogleich zündet. Mit seinen letzten Worten offenbart er JoJo, dass die Wehrmacht Santano nicht nur zu militäriuschen Zwecken erweckt hat und dass in Europa eine weitere versteckte Säule gefunden wurde. Er offenbart, dass die Nazis an Santano experimentieren wollten um herauszufinden, wie man die Säulenmänner besiegen kann und gibt diese Mission nun an JoJo weiter und trägt ihm auf, nach Rom zu reisen. Dann explodiert die Granate und reißt Stroheims Körper in Fetzen, wodurch Santviento wieder freigelegt wird. Rückkehr als Cyborg Entgegen aller Erwartungen überlebt Stroheim und wird von Nazi-Wissenschaftlern geborgen, die ihm einen neuwertigen High-Tech-Cyborg-Körper schaffen. Da in Europa mittlerweile drei weitere Säulenmänner erweckt wurden, wird Stroheim in die Forschungsbasis in Sankt Moritz in der Schweiz geschickt, wo er die Suche nach dem roten Stein von Aja leitet, hinter dem die Säulenmänner her sind. In Sankt Moritz führt auch Stroheim seine Forschungen zu den - mittlerweile freigesetzten - Säulenmännern fort. Er ist weiterhin entschlossen, den Nazis die ultimative Macht zu besorgen damit sie die ganze Welt unterwerfen können. Als er erfährt, dass die Säulenmänner den roten Stein per Post verschickt haben, lässt Stroheim den Zug, der die Fracht transportiert, anhalten und nach dem Juwel durchsuchen. Nachdem sie es gefunden haben, beschlagnahmen sie es für ihre Forschungen. Hierbei trifft Stroheim auch erneut auf JoJo, der ihn aber nicht erkennt, da er Stroheim für tot hält und Stroheims Gesicht im Schatten verborgen ist. Stroheim kommentiert amüsiert, dass JoJo gewachsen ist, was JoJo überrascht und verwundert. Stroheim verrät der Gruppe daraufhin, dass sie JoJo in den letzten Wochen beobachtet haben und auch den Kampf gegen Esidisi in Venedig mitansahen. Er verrät der Gruppe, wo sich ihr Basislager befindet und fordert ihnen dann auf, ihnen zu folgen. Am Basislager angekommen hält Stroheim sich vorerst mit einigen Soldaten in der Haupthalle auf. Dort werden sie überraschend von Kars, dem Anführer der Säulenmänner, attackiert, der alle Soldaten außer Stroheim, dessen Körperwärme er nicht orten kann, lokalisiert und mit nur einem Schlag tötet. Als Kars nach seinem Angriff in das Gebäude tritt, behauptet Stroheim, ihm erwartet zu haben. Er zeigt sich beeindruckt, dass Kars binnen so kurzer Zeit von dem Tod Esidisis erfahren hat und herausgefunden hat, dass die Deutschen den Stein haben. Kars wiederum ist überrascht, dass er Stroheims Körperwärme nicht spüren konnte und will wissen, warum dies so ist. Er stürzt sich auf Stroheim, der sich als Cyborg entpuppt, der Kars' Klingenangriff mit seiner Metallhand stoppen kann. Stroheim wendet sich kurz JoJo zu, der den Raum betreten hat, und offenbart sich mit den Worten, dass er aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt ist. Er bittet JoJo, sich auf das Sofa zu setzen und ihm bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Tatsächlich tut JoJo dies. Stroheim beginnt nun, Kars zu duellieren und verkündet dabei stolz, dass sein Cyborg-Körper auf Basis der Fähigkeiten erschaffen wurde, die Santviento zeigte. Stolz aktiviert er in seine Hüfte eingebaute Maschinenpistole, mit der er auf Kars schießt. Dieser wird von den Kugeln getroffen, zurückgeworfen und durchlöchert aus dem Fenster geschossen. Dort aber nutzt Kars seine Klinge, um alle weiteren Kugeln Stroheims mit rasender Geschwindigkeit zu zerhacken und sich so wieder nach vorne zu kämpfen. Geschockt erkennt Stroheim, dass sie nicht gewinnen können, doch diese Erkenntnis kommt zu spät und er wird von Kars' Klinge in zwei Hälften geschnitten und kracht zu Boden. Kars hebt den Torso auf und durchsucht die Jacke des Oberst nach dem Superaja, während er höhnisch behauptet dass Stroheim zwar an der Niederlage von Santviento beteiligt gewesen sein mag, dass dieser aber lediglich ein Kind war und kein Vergleich mit den anderen Säulenmännern ist. Stroheim hingegen erweist sich als lebendig und behauptet, dass Kars nicht davon ausgehen soll, Stroheim schon besiegt zu haben. Er fährt einen UV-Laser aus seinem Cyborg-Schädel aus, den er direkt auf Kars' Hand abfeuert, so dass dieser den Stein fallen lässt. Dieser rutscht einen Abhang herab und droht, in eine tiefe Schlucht zu stürzen. Sogleich rennen Kars und JoJo dem Stein hinterher - im Gegensatz zu JoJo plant Kars jedoch nicht, an der Klippe halt zu machen sondern will sich gemeinsam mit dem Stein von der Klippe stützen und den Fall überleben, so dass JoJo keinerlei Chance hat, ihn noch einzuholen. Auch Stroheim erkennt dies und feuert JoJo entschlossen an. Tatsächlich gelingt es JoJo, Kars auszutricksen und ihm den Stein abzunehmen, so dass Kars alleine in die Tiefe stürzt. Kampf in Italien Als JoJo einige Tage später Kars und seine Vampir-Armee in Italien duelliert, wird er dort überraschend von Stroheim und Speedwagon unterstützt, die dutzende mit UV-Strahlern bewaffnete Soldaten führen um die Vampirarmee zu vernichten. Stroheim kündigt großspurig an, dass sein rechtes Bein zwar etwas steif ist, er aber ein weiteres Mal durch eine Meisterleistung der deutschen Wissenschaft geheilt wurde und sein Cyborg-Körper verbessert wurde. Unter anderem sind UV-Strahler in seinen Körper gebaut, mit dem er und die anderen Soldaten die Vampire töten, während JoJo Kars duelliert. Kars wird schließlich bezwungen und Stroheim und seine Soldaten wollen die Gelegenheit nutzen um Kars mit UV-Licht entgültig zu töten. Sie lassen ein massives UV-Gerät herbeibringen und Stroheim behauptet aufgeregt, dass Kars sich nicht vorstellen kann, wie gut es tut, den Befehl zu Kars' Hinrichtung selbst zu eben. Die Gruppe bemerkt zu spät, dass Kars sich seine Steinmaske aufgesetzt hat und diese vom UV-Licht nur verstärkt wird. Als Stroheim dies sieht, ist es zu spät, den Angriffsprozess zu unterbrechen und Kars wird durch das Licht des UV-Strahlers in Kombination mit der Maske zu einem gottartigen Wesen. Überzeugt, dass Kars nach wie vor gegen Licht und Hamon immun ist, gibt Stroheim den Befehl, den Strahler ein weiteres Mal abzufeuern. Wie in Trance erhebt sich Kars - als Superwesen und ultimative Lebensform. Er schaut sich teilnahmslos in der Gegend um und sieht einige Tiere, unter ihnen ein Eichhörnchen. Plötzlich verwandelt Kars' Hand sich in ein lebendiges Eichhörnchen, welches daraufhin in die Wildnis tritt und beginnt, seinen Artgenossen zu verschlingen. Das Eichhörnchen stürzt sich nun sogleich auf Stroheim und die Soldaten und bohrt sich durch ihre Körper. Stroheim überlebt, da das Wesen sich lediglich durch einige Metalldrähte bohrt. Als JoJo nun den finalen Kampf mit dem ultimativen Kars aufnimmt, sind Stroheim und die anderen einmal mehr gezwungen, als Zuschauer zu verweilen. Allerdings gibt er sich mit dieser Rolle nicht zufrieden und versteckt sich in dem Schwimmer der Tragfläche eines Flugzeugs, welches JoJo kurz darauf verwendet um den fliegenden Kars zu einer Vulkaninsel zu locken. Als Kars das Flugzeug zum Absturz bringt, trickst JoJo Kars aus und steuert das abstürzende Flugzeug in ihn herein. Im selben Moment bricht Stroheim aus dem Schwimmer hervor und feuert seine Metall-Hand auf Kars, so dass diese ihn an der Spitze des Flugzeugs festhält und verhindert, dass dieser sich retten kann. Stroheim ruft Kars zu, dass das Flugzeug sein Grab sein wird und befiehlt JoJo dann, aus dem Flugzeug zu springen. JoJo ruft, dass er keinen Fallschirm hat, aber Stroheim beharrt dennoch darauf und ruft JoJo zu, dass dieser ihm vertrauen soll. Tatsächlich springt JoJo und wird noch in der Luft von Stroheim aufgefangen. Zwar prallen sie auf der Erde auf, doch Stroheims Metallkörper bremst den Fall, so dass zwar sein gesamter Unterkörper zerschellt, beide den Sturz aber überleben. Daraufhin bezeugen sie, wie Kars in der Lava versinkt, doch kurz darauf bricht Kars überraschend wieder hervor und hackt JoJo in einem Überraschungsangriff den Arm ab. Geschockt behauptet Stroheim, dass Kars zu einem Gott geworden ist und Menschen einem Gott nicht entgegentreten können. Er behauptet verzweifelt, dass die einzige Möglichkeit darin besteht, sich zu unterwerfen. Direkt darauf bricht der Vulkan aus und während Stroheim nur zur Seite geworfen wird, werden sowohl JoJo als auch Kars auf einem Felsbrocken in den Himmel katapultiert. Nachdem die Welt vor den Säulenmännern beschützt ist, setzt Stroheim seinen Dienst im deutschen Militär fort. Im Jahr 1943 stirbt er in der Schlacht von Stalingrad. Galerie StroheimRasur.png|Stroheim lässt sich rasieren StroheimSpott.png|Stroheim verspottet das Wesen StroheimKontrolle.png|Stroheim beginnt die Tests StroheimBeobachtung.png|Stroheim beobachtet die Tests StroheimSollSchweigen.png|JoJo weist Stroheim zurecht Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Nazi Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Anti-Schurke Kategorie:Mechanisch modifiziert Kategorie:Hegemonial Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke